


Make Angels of Us All - Art

by Amberdreams, monicawoe



Series: Make Angels of Us All [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, SpnEldritchBang, angels aren't always dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe
Summary: Art for Monicawoe's fab fic written for the first SPNEldritch Bang. Such fun to be able to create for a truly talented storyteller!





	Make Angels of Us All - Art

After a long, long time, I finally got to work with the talented [](https://monicawoe.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://monicawoe.livejournal.com/)monicawoe! Woot!  
So in honour of the debut of a lovely new challenge, [](https://spneldritchbang.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://spneldritchbang.livejournal.com/)spneldritchbang, here's my art for Moni's haunting story.  
Go and read it right away **[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468403) **  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468403?view_full_work=true)

[](https://imgur.com/8eR12XA)

[](https://imgur.com/Tz6rIAg)

Yep, two animations - and one day I'll work out how the heck to do these in PS instead of using online gifmakers of variable quality and with varying levels of success!

Here's the unanimated art

First the Archangel Michael's stained glass - which is watercolour and ink on watercolour paper.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/44736185115/in/dateposted/)

Progress - not mega interesting but I penciled him in first, then inked the outlines with a black waterproof liner, painted him, then added the extra black lines with a thicker liner pen to represent the stained glass.  
Thusly:  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/45650638351/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/31778260998/in/photostream/)  
The shading of the halo into red and the lighting effects in the animation were added in Photoshop.

Young Sam was different. I started him on paper in my sketchbook then thought I really ought to try using the translucent Yupo paper I bought ages ago and haven't touched since.  
The original drawing on normal paper  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/45650617971/in/photostream/)  
Then the drawing replicated on Yupo paper - obverse  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/44736202775/in/photostream/)  
quickreaver's right, Yupo is really nice to draw on in pencil...plus you can then draw on the reverse and add shadows in a way you can't with normal paper. So here's the reverse side. Drawn and blended with a paper stump.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/31778232898/in/photostream/)

And this is the final drawing with the reverse shading adding emphasis.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/45650623281/in/photostream/)

I then coloured the scanned picture in PS with gradated steps saved in order to create the animation.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/45650623401/in/photostream/)

I used pics of young Jared and young Colin Ford as my references for Sam's face - he's supposed to be around fifteen here. And I modeled Michael on Christian Keyes (just 'cause).


End file.
